


Which One of You Played With the Ouija Board?

by GluttonyBiscuits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm going to cry, Reader is antisocial, Wicca, Wiccans, Witchcraft, istfg if you mention soriel in the comments, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: Living in the middle of the woods wasn't on your bucket list, but you should've wrote it on there anyway.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Which One of You Played With the Ouija Board?

~Chapter One~

You've always been drawn to the concept of Afterlife. Ever since you were a child, you could always tell the "aura" of a room, or an object, or even a person if the energy was strong enough. Spirits and ghosts, in turn, give off their own auras.

Your grandfather referred to you as a "medium", or a person that can bridge the gap between the mortal and spirit realm.

Now that you were older and had more experience, you refer to yourself as a Wiccan, or a Witch.

-

The first time you saw a spirit was when you were only nine years old. It was on a new moon, and you were with your grandfather. None of your parents believed in spirits or witchcraft, but you on the other hand were fascinated. Your grandfather was a retired Wiccan, and he was teaching you all about the moon phases and how it affected the environment and energy.

You both were wandering around an old cemetery when you spotted a lone figure sitting next to a tombstone. They weren't there before, and no other people were visiting the area other than you two. You couldn't make out what they were wearing, but the edge of their body was fuzzy. You silently pointed out the figure to your grandfather without taking your eyes off of them, and he whispered back that they needed to be alone. When you retreated back to the car, you felt a cold chill crawl up your back and you shivered in response.

As your grandfather was driving, he explained that who you saw was no human, but an entity not from our world. He couldn't tell if they were a spirit due to not having a clear image, but he was fairly certain since ghosts and demons didn't show their forms in the shape of normal humans. They were usually black shadows or energy in the surrounding area manifested in order to interact in the mortal realm. For example, a door slamming or wind chimes clinking with no draft.

Ever since then, you and your grandfather began discussing the spirit realm and communicating with the dead for the next five years.

Until he died from a fatal stroke at eighty-nine. It was never the same after that.

-

The day you saw his body was when reality crashed down on your shoulders.

Your grandfather - Grampa Roland - was the only real family you had left. Your mother and father both rejected you after you showed your interest in Wiccan culture. Your mother especially because her family were originally witch hunters and passed down the knowledge of evil doings those witches did. The only person in your mother's family tree that rebelled was Roland. He tried to teach that witchcraft has changed since the 1600s, but she, and your father once they got together, didn't listen.

Your father never spoke of his opinion on the matter, but he was clearly upset when you showed your interests in witchcraft. Whether it be from peer pressure due to your mother, or it was his opinion all along, it was clear they both didn't want you around anymore. Your grandfather gladly let you live with him. Well, until you saw him on the floor, clutching his chest in agony, that is.

The detail you couldn't seem to forget was the fact that Roland had a serene smile spread across his face, even after his heart stopped beating.

-

It was tough trying to survive on your own for the first couple years. Your parents refused to take you back in, with your mom screeching that you will bring all of your "voodoo magick in my house!"

After attending your grandfather's funeral hosted by one of the neighbors, you managed to stay in his house for a good week before you were promptly shoved out the door. The house itself wasn't owned by him, so you didn't have the right to live there anymore now that the person paying the bills was deceased. They apparently didn't care if who they were dealing with was a teenager grieving for their only true family member.

For a while you were just living on the streets, collecting spare change by using your tarot cards as "magick tricks". Most of the time you got strange and even angry glances, but there were some sun streams in the midst of a cloudy day. The most you've gotten from one group of people was fifteen dollars, and you were extremely grateful for their donation.

Little did they know how much their fifteen dollars meant to you.

-

You were found by Margaret Lincolns while you were reading someone's tarot.

You noticed she was alone. No friends laughing by her side, and no child holding her hand. The only evidence she was here to watch the tarot reading unfold was her eyes never leaving the cards on the concrete floor.

Once the reading was over and the person was awed by the cards, you went through your routine of asking the audience who wanted to go next. Margaret stayed the entire time until you decided it was time to pack up. Whilst shuffling your deck, you saw her approaching you and successfully remained calm. You were pretty awkward around strangers.

"Hello. I'm unfortunately not taking any more readings today," you mumbled as you continued looking down at the cards in your hands. Where did the deck holder go?

You looked back up to see Margaret having it in her hand for you to take, a neutral but passive expression on her face. You thanked her quietly before putting the tarot cards in their home.

"You're homeless."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement. It stunned you into silence for a good minute, but it felt like an eternity.

Your throat was suddenly very dry. "Um, yeah?"

"There's this cabin in the middle of Ebott Woods that nobody knows is still standing. I have the key to it." In a flourish, she brought out an elegant looking key that looked like it time travelled from the Victorian Age. It was bronze with three cloves surrounding the handle. In the middle that connects to the neck of the key was a tiny pentagram.

Did she just carry that thing around everywhere she went, hoping for someone to agree and take the cabin?

Your mind suddenly cleared of its fogginess and you instinctively called out to her energy. Calm, positive, and strong energy poured out to the center of your being, and you sent out your energy as well in response. What you didn't expect was for Margaret to smile softly before breathing in the energy you gave off.

A Wiccan.

You took the key without a second thought.

-

You experienced the paranormal for most of your life, so nothing "haunted" really scared you anymore. A creak in the floorboards? Nothing. Communicating with spirits through a spirit box? Fascinating, but definitely not scary. Safe to say that almost nothing fazed you anymore.

Except for spiders.

Speaking of, there was a giant Black Widow right in front of the porch you needed to cross in order to enter the cabin. It was like nature was taunting you with your own worst fears.

"Hoo, okay _____, you can do this. Just, sneak past the intimidating spider without putting attention on yourself. Easy enough, right?" You mumbled quietly to yourself.

A few seconds passed by before you tiptoed onto the porch and made a beeline toward the front door. Hastily grabbing the key Margaret so generously gifted to you, and almost dropping it in your panic, you unlocked the door and rushed inside. Slamming the wood behind you, you slid down the surface onto the floor and exhaled a breath in relief.

You looked down at the bronze key in your palm and wondered if this was what your grandfather wanted for you. A nice little cabin in the forests surrounded by hundreds of different spiders, where they can enter and exit your house at any given moment.

What were you talking about? You lived on the streets for how many years. This was a million times better.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

It has been seven years since Margaret has handed you the key to the cabin in the middle of Ebott Woods, and you've been very satisfied living there. You have always been pretty isolated, and never talked to anyone other than your Grampa Roland. So, you felt quite at home with nobody around to interrupt your practicing sessions and meditation. But that silence soon changed when you heard multiple footsteps nearby.

_Who could be in the forest at this time?_

Putting your chemical beakers aside and hanging your safety goggles around your neck, you stood up from one of the kitchen chairs surrounding the dining table. You usually cooked up your potions and spells in there since no one visited you.

Flattening your rumpled clothing, you approached the front door anticipating whatever the hell distracted you from your session. Opening the wooden barrier caused a loud creak that echoed throughout the forests, but you didn't pay it no mind. Instead, your eyes immediately focused on the figures just a couple metres in front of your porch.

The tallest one was also the fluffiest. They had small horns protruding out of their head, and long ears that surrounded their face. A long, purple robe/tunic clothed their form and almost reached the forest floor. You noticed they weren't wearing anything on their feet. Red, almost blood coloured eyes stood out from their white fur, and you noticed their pupils were slightly goat-like.

The second tallest happened to be the complete opposite of furry. They were all bones, in fact. A skeleton. The most eye-catching article of clothing they wore was a red and tattered scarf around their cervical vertebrae. A cream coloured chest plate surrounded their ribcage, and black fabric encircled their arms and legs, almost like a glove. A pair of red boots adorned their feet, and you could see the skeleton stomping one of them in a sort of rage? For a skeleton, their face was oddly expressive.

It seemed the rage was aimed at another skeleton, but this one was much shorter. Like, at least two feet shorter. They wore a fluffy blue parka with fur trim over a light grey turtleneck. Contrasting the warm clothing were a pair of black basketball shorts and pastel pink house slippers. Unlike the other skeleton however, the shorter one had their jaw fused together in a permanent grin. Two white pinpricks of light could be seen in their eye sockets; another difference in their physique. And… was that a ketchup bottle shaped pendant secured around their cervical vertebrae as a form of necklace?

That was oddly endearing.

And the last figure you were sure was human. And a kid, in fact, no older than fifteen. Their clothing consisted of a blue sweatshirt with purple horizontal stripes, light brown khaki shorts, and brown boots. Naturally tanned skin and dark brown hair made their clothing choices pop, so to speak. And, even though they looked quite young, they had a sort of authoritative energy around their person. All of the people in their little group had very unique auras surrounding them. They were so strong, you almost developed a headache from it.

The first one to notice you poking your body out of your cabin was the smaller skeleton, their eye lights catching your own in a sort of stare-off. It seemed they said something to the others--their mouth didn't move?-- because the rest of the people turned towards your direction as well.

Oh, they were all walking to you. Act normal, act normal.

Once they were within earshot, you waved a bit and put on the gentlest smile you could. Groups of more than two were not your strong suit. "Hello, I've never seen you pass by these woods before. Are you perhaps new to the area?" Nailed it.

The tallest figure walked to the front and bowed their head slightly in respect. Their voice was like smooth butter on a slice of toast. "Hello, my dear. I'm terribly sorry if we're trespassing, as we were just getting to know the scenery at the foot of the mountain."

You were quick to reassure them that no, they weren't trespassing. "All of these woods don't belong to anyone besides Mother Nature of course, heh." You wanted to crack a little joke to ease that bit of awkward tension that anyone could sense, witch or not. You were gifted with the most calming of laughs, sounding almost like Christmas bells on a windy day. You suddenly remembered where you were standing. "You… wanna come inside? I'll turn on the heater if any of you are cold."

The goat-like figure smiled softly again and went to say something, but the tall skeleton opened their jaw quicker. "WOWIE! YOU WOULD REALLY LET US ALL COME INSIDE YOUR HUMBLE ABODE, TINY HUMAN?"

You had to physically stop yourself from recoiling in shock. Wow, they were loud. After processing the skeleton's question, you smiled more genuinely before stepping aside and opening the front door widely in invitation. "Why not? You all seem friendly enough, and I don't get many visitors. Make yourself at home. Oh! Please put your shoes near the front door, thank you."

After everyone (minus the goat-like person) placed their shoes and slippers near the shoe rack, you gave them all permission to explore everything on the first floor. No going up to your room. You stayed near the front door while the strange figures roamed around your previously empty cabin. Was this the first time you had someone over?

"Excuse me, my child, but I completely forgot we haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" The tall goat worried aloud about poor mannerisms before clearing their throat. "My name is Toriel, and this is my child, Frisk." She (you later asked about all of their pronouns) placed both paws on her chest in gratitude and bowed once again. The human child--Frisk--waved at you energetically while signing with their hands. Being isolated meant you had a lot of free time learning plenty of skills, and one of them happened to be ASL. You weren't fluent, but you knew the basics.

_"Hi! I'm Frisk, like Goat Mom said!"_ They signed excitedly. You noted that Toriel didn't sign anything to signify Frisk was hearing impaired in any way, so you assumed you were in the clear of signing back.

"Hello, Toriel, Frisk. It's a pleasure to meet you."

While you were speaking to the both of them, you heard loud footsteps coming from the room next to the foyer. The kitchen.

Where your expensive chemicals and potions lay resting.

Toriel apparently had seen your panicked face because she quickly escorted you and Frisk towards the noise. When you entered your kitchen, thankfully nothing on the dining table was touched, but now there was the sound of pots and pans being clashed together and the headache was coming back.

You saw the shorter skeleton first. He was sitting across from the chair you were sitting prior to your visitors coming over, watching the beakers with clear interest. That meant the taller skeleton was in the kitchen, or a spirit has wandered their way into your home at the most unfortunate of times.

"Papyrus?" Toriel called out with a strict, but motherly voice. "Papyrus dear, could you please come to the dining room? You haven't introduced yourself yet."

The clanging of your kitchenware stopped abruptly before the sound of heavy footsteps rushed toward you.

"YOUR MAJESTY, I'VE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO THE SMALL (BUT NOT AS SMALL AS FRISK) HUMAN!" You would probably get used to his voice being such a high decibel, but for now it still made your ears ring slightly. Looking over to the skeleton in question, he struck a pose when your eyes landed on his form. "NYEH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

You wanted to compliment him somehow. "It's nice to meet you, Papyrus! You have a very cool scarf, by the way," you added as an afterthought. It seemed you made the right choice when Papyrus' eye sockets looked like they were sparkling. Red gloved hands went up to cup his cheekbones and he appeared to be grinning widely.

"W-WOWIE! YOU REALLY THINK SO?!" Before you knew it, you were being picked up by said skeleton in a giant bear hug. "I AM SO HAPPY YOU THINK MY SCARF LOOKS COOL, HUMAN!"

Thinking back on your past years of living in this cabin, you never would have thought to be metaphorically crushed in a hug by a skeleton in said cabin. You realized you were now being safely put on the wood flooring. Nervously, you dislodged yourself a safe distance away from Papyrus so your anti-social meter doesn't run out too early.

The last person you didn't greet was the skeleton at the dining table still looking at the beakers. You decided that was a good conversation starter. "I actually practice Wiccan culture. Those chemicals in the beakers and glasses over there are my potions I'm currently brewing."

The small skeleton finally looked up and locked eyes with you. There, you saw confusion in those eye lights before he began speaking. "what's 'wiccan'?"

You probably should've just said Witch instead of Wiccan to avoid confusion such as this. But, what's done was done. "Long story short, it's Witchcraft. I'm considered a Witch." Soft gasps interrupted your thoughts from going any further, and the silence after that was almost deafening.

Toriel was the one to break the silence. "Um, what. What is your name again, dear?"

...You didn't tell them your _name_?

"Oh! My name's _____! Sorry for not saying that sooner." You bowed in shame. They gladly told you theirs, but you didn't even think about telling them your own?

"ARE YOU ALSO CONSIDERED A MAGE, HUMAN _____?" Papyrus asked innocently. He even tilted his skull slightly, almost like a confused puppy.

"Uhh, not that I know of? There's a solid difference between the magic mages practiced and the magick us Wiccans conjure up. Plus, aren't mages extinct?"

You explained that mages had even more power than a person practicing Wiccan culture. You were just an everyday Witch living in the middle of the woods.

"Well, we have been away for quite some time. So, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if there were any mages left," Toriel murmured. The two skeletons made noises of agreement.

The shorter skeleton cleared his non-existent throat before speaking up again. "'m sans. sans the skeleton. _witch_ should be obvious by now." He winked. How did he do that?

It took a second for the pun to register. Then you were all over the floor cackling like a madman. You weren't the only one too. Toriel was also laughing, but not nearly as loud and hard as yourself. Papyrus was the only one not laughing, as you can visibly see Frisk's shoulders jumping up and down from silent laughter.

"BROTHER, THAT WAS TERRIBLE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Papyrus pinched the bridge between his eye sockets in frustration, before turning back to you. "TINY HUMAN, I AM SO SORRY FOR MY BR-... SANS YOU BROKE HUMAN _____!" He sounded genuinely shocked and sad, and that broke your heart.

Mustering up your courage to get up and stop laughing, you took a deep breath in to calm yourself. Smiling slightly, you reassured Papyrus that you were fine. "See? Nothing to worry about. Sans' pun just… tickled my funny bone!" The hooded skeleton snorted from his side of the table, and Toriel laughed even harder.

You had never seen someone's expression turn from relieved to furious so quickly before.

-

The little group (minus Frisk) said their species were known as "monsters". What an unwitting name considering how humble and kind they were to you. But, you couldn't do anything about it and dropped the subject from your mind.

You all sat around the dining table after you cleared the surface from the chemicals and beakers that sat atop. For now they sat on the nightstand in your room, waiting to be used again.

"So, _____, you said you are a Witch correct?" After nodding your head in Toriel's direction, she smiled softly. "Well, it must be hard work to get where you are now. Living in a cozy little cabin practicing your spells."

You chuckled good-naturedly. "You have no idea, but I guess I'll save that story for if I see you guys again. I don't exactly… leave the house, so I didn't even know your species roamed the Earth once more."

"Oh my dear, you simply must attend a dinner occasion we're having to celebrate our accomplishment to be upon the Surface again!" The tall goat woman clapped once in happiness.

It sounded like a lot of fun, and you honestly really wanted to get out more, but…

"Oh, I don't know, Toriel. You guys seem so close-knit that I couldn't possibly make it even more fun. If I do attend, I'll probably be sitting where the food is and stuff my face until I can't feel it anymore," you rushed out. The last part was said on a whim, but whatever.

A quiet chortle and a deep sounding, "oh my god," was heard across from you. Sans was staring straight at you, looking every bit like he was about to die from laughter. His eye sockets were even scrunched up. Papyrus flicked Sans' forehead lightly, which made the smaller skeleton laugh even harder.

You liked his laugh. It was reverberating and a nice baritone. The kind of laugh where you know it was coming straight from the diaphragm - if he had one. The kind of laugh where it was super contagious and everyone in the room begins to laugh alongside him.

Oh wait, that's exactly what was happening.

After the laughter calmed down a little, Toriel placed a paw on your shoulder comfortably. "My dear, you would fit in our little group wonderfully! I think you should attend, but no pressure. I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable while you are there."

You told them that you'll think about it, and Toriel wrote down the address to her home where the gathering would be. It was on a sticky note Frisk had on them in their backpack, presumably for school. The sticky note had a little dragon in the corner breathing fire along the bottom of the paper, almost underlining whatever was written on it. Pretty awesome, if you say so yourself.

-

When it came time to say goodbye, Frisk had one last request of you.

_"You said you can see auras in the room, right?"_ You nodded yes. _"Can you tell us what you see, please?"_

That was a vague question on what Frisk wanted to see, but you decided to humour them. Closing your eyes, you called out to the Spirit Realm if anything could be seen in the room. To make it more interesting, you said your thoughts aloud. It wasn't necessary, but it felt kinda weird just standing there with your eyes closed, not saying anything.

At first nothing happened, but then it appeared. A flicker of red light behind your eyelids, almost like the light of a candle being blown out. You immediately opened your eyes to see everyone staring at you expectantly. Of course they couldn't sense that.

"I saw a bright red light flash behind my eyelids. Its aura was strong, almost like-" You stopped yourself.

_Almost like Frisk's._

You decided against telling them that, figuring that would be a very personal topic to discuss right when the group was about to leave. You instead cleared your throat of its dryness and spoke. "You all have very strong auras around your persons. Very strong indeed."

Frisk nodded excitedly while jumping up and down. They were clearly happy about your answer, and you let out a sigh of relief internally.

You all said your goodbyes soon after. You were expecting a handshake or something mutual, but both Toriel and Papyrus gave you a giant hug. You high fived Frisk on their way out, and first bumped Sans. Waving them a last goodbye, you closed the front door with that same loud creak and softly clicked into place.

What a day.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaa I'm so happy I'm working on this! I've really been into the paranormal and witchcraft lately, and wanted to implement it into the reader somehow. Idk how this story will go, but we're in it together right guys?
> 
> Guys?


End file.
